


Shower Me With Your Affection

by Turtles



Category: One Direction
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "where harry and liam argue over what kind of shower head to get " Although this has a pathetic amount of arguing over shower heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Me With Your Affection

Louis and Harry are playing fifa when Louis asks, "So, do you want to go with me and mum to pick up the last of my stuff?"

Harry shakes his head, eyes still glued to the screen, "Can't, Lou. Me and Liam are picking out stuff for the new flat."

"Ooh, picking out shower heads with your ickle boyfriend, Harold?" Louis grins at him, and Harry giggles back.

"Shut up, Louis. It's a big step." Harry smiles at Louis out of the corner of his eye and Louis smiles back. 

Liam had met Harry during a pub crawl him and Louis had done while in their second year of uni, back when Liam practically lived at Funky Buddha. Harry had woken up with a pounding headache and a soft lipped boy in his bed and hadn't really questioned it. He hadn't really questioned it when Liam kept showing up in his bed. And he kept showing up in Liam's.

And in each other's showers. And on each other's countertops. And in Louis' bed. And when Harry said 'showing up' he actually meant coming all over each other in the most creative ways they could think of. Until, one day they were out to lunch and Harry was inching his hand up Liam's thigh and Niall said, "Could you lay off your boyfriend for two seconds, Haz?"

Liam stood up a little taller and Harry's hand clenched on his thigh, "Uh. What."

Niall rolled his eyes, "You know I don't care, just you two are practically shaggin and I'm trying to have a moment with this burger, so if you could."

Harry's hand moved off of Liam's thigh and Liam had bolted up saying, "You know, I actually have a paper due. I actually have four papers due, just remembered, I'll see you guys later."

There had been a lot of flopping around in bed for the next couple of days, and whining to Louis about how Liam didn't want anything to do with him, that it had just been about sex, and fucking Niall always ruined everything, this is why Harry didn't invite him to Fifa nights. To which Louis countered that Fifa nights were only ever him and Harry and Harry responded to by burying his head underneath a pillow and proclaiming he was never coming out.

Until one morning he woke up and Liam was there, sitting by the bedside and he said, "Uh, I brought you tea."

Trying not to glance at the comforter dragging underneath Harry's nipples, Liam had handed Harry the tea, “I'm sorry if Niall made you uncomfortable.”

Taking a sip Harry rolled his eyes, “I'm not the one that bolted from lunch.”

“I'm not. I mean. I don't want to mess things up.” Liam was fiddling with the edge of the comforter, his hand brushing against Harry's, making him break out in goosebumps.

“Yeah, well don't worry we can still fuck whenever we like.” Harry wasn't even a little bit bitter.

Liam shook his head, “I like you.”

Harry was a little stunned to be honest. Probably a little more stunned than he should be when someone he had been steadily railing for the past three months told him he liked him. Liam rolled his eyes now, taking Harry's tea and crawling into the bed, “You don't have to look so surprised you know.”

Harry smiled softly, his dimple barely peeking out to say hello, “I like you too, you know.”

Liam's smile was the sweetest Harry had ever seen it. He felt like he could eat it for dessert, so he pressed his lips to Liam's. Smacking kisses that led to Liam's shirt being off, and to warm hands inside joggers. To picking out showerheads for their new flat.

When they walked into the department store Harry had thought this was going to be simple, pick out a coupe couches. Maybe a side table. Stuff for the bathroom Harry would be eating Liam out in. 

Or maybe. Maybe Harry would just kill Liam instead and wash away the evidence. “Liam. Liam, does it really matter how many settings the shower head has?”

Liam just looked so godamn earnest about it all, it was hard to begrudge him, but somehow Harry was managing. “Harry, don't you want to get the best? I mean you'll be showering with this for a while at least.”

“Liam, I can't shower in it if I die from exhaustion.” Harry pouted out, plastering himself to Liam's back and closing his eyes as he rests his head in the crook of Liam's shoulder. Breathing in Liam, that subtle man smell, that he was going to wake up to every day. He felt a little softer then. 

“You know what babe, what about this one?” Liam inspected it and Harry felt himself hanging on knife's edge.

Liam's eyes crinkled up and he said, “Yeah! This one works perfect!”

Harry sighed in relief and let himself be pulled into a kiss, Liam scratching his scalp. “I think this one's the only one that can penetrate your mop.”

Harry pulled back, dimpling at him, elongating a faux offended 'hey'. Liam used the spare hand that wasn't holding the showerhead to interlace his fingers with Harry and said, “I love you.”

Harry blushed, the tips of his ears turning a pretty pink, “I love you, too.”

“Perfect, because we need to find the right microwave.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Stephanie tumblr user Fannyann because she read sad fic (and literally why did you do that to yourself but okay, i love you)


End file.
